Sherry (Fairy Tail)
How Sherry joined the Tourney Sherry finds that her pet rat, Angelica, has been beat up by some "horrible people" and voices her concerns to Yuka and Toby who don't really care, but acknowledge the fact that there are intruders. The three then leave to find and kill the intruders since they already saw Deliora. However, the three fail to find them before Reitei Lyon arrives. Lyon inquires about Deliora and the Moon Drip ritual. Lyon then orders Sherry and the others to go and destroy the village. As the three leave, Team Natsu reveals themselves and attack. However, Lyon tells the three to go and that he can take care of himself. Sherry is later seen, together with Yuka and Toby, on board Angelica who is carrying a giant container of acid jelly. She orders Angelica to spill the jelly over the village but Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to save the villagers. With their plan failed, the three Mages decided to confront Team Natsu on the ground. As the Mages prepare to fight, the villagers leave the village carrying the unconscious Gray Fullbuster. Sherry and Angelica went after them, while Lucy was accidentally caught by Angelica's claw. Trying to make Angelica stop, Lucy Heartfilia tickles her causing the three of them to fall to the forest. As she recovers from the fall, Sherry sees Angelica unconscious and begins to cry, promising to avenge her and redeem herself in Lyon's eyes. Sherry uses her Wood Doll to attack but Lucy summons Taurus who easily destroys it. Lucy then orders Taurus to attack Sherry but Sherry uses her Magic on Taurus and orders him to attack Lucy. Taurus manages to pin Lucy to the ground and Sherry reveals that her Magic, Doll Attack, allows her to control anything but humans, including Celestial Spirits. Lucy tries to close Taurus' gate but Sherry tells her that a mutual agreement between a Mage and the Celestial Spirit is needed to close the gate. Lucy ignores her and manages to use Force Gate Closure, closing Taurus gate by herself. Sherry is surprised to see Lucy close the gate but gets ready to fight her. Lucy manages to trick Sherry into using her Doll Attack: Puppeteer on Plue and attacks her with her whip. Realizing her mistake, Sherry cancels her Magic and uses a Rock Doll. Knowing that none of her Celestial Spirits will be able to destroy the Rock Doll, Lucy begins to run for it and ends up near the ocean. Sherry and her Rock Doll approach Lucy and attack. Lucy leads them to the water and summons Aquarius. Seeing the powerful Celestial Spirit, Sherry takes control of her and orders her to attack Lucy. However, Aquarius attacks her too and the two girls end up on the beach. Dizzied, both girls get into a final slap fight with each other where Lucy manages to win and knocks Sherry unconscious. Sherry, together with Team Lyon, is later seen watching Team Natsu leave the island. Toby cries while Lyon asks Sherry about guilds. Sherry later appears as a representative of the Lamia Scale Guild, along with Lyon and Jura Neekis, for a four-guild alliance composing of the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild. She still considers Lucy her rival and frequently argues with her. After hearing about their mission, Sherry and the others head to locate the hideout of the Oración Seis Guild. However, the group end up being ambushed and overpowered by the dark guild. The group is almost killed by Brain's attack but is saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. She later agrees to join the others to save Wendy Marvell and Happy, both of whom were recently kidnapped by Brain. he group decides to split up and Sherry is accompanied by Lyon and Jura. As they explore the forest, they meet the members of the Red Hood Guild. After defeating the Dark Guild and learning the location of the Oración Seis hideout, Jura tells Sherry and Lyon to leave and head to the hideout while he fights the approaching member of the Oración Seis. Later, Sherry and Lyon find Gray riding a motorcycle and fighting the Oración Seis member, Racer. Gray tells Lyon to get on and fight with him and Sherry follows them on foot. Sherry watches the battle and is surprised when Lyon, after saying that he found Racer's weakness, freezes Gray. Lyon tells Sherry to fight with him for the glory of Lamia Scale. As Racer charges at them, Sherry uses her Doll Attack: Wood Doll to defend but is defeated after one attack. She watches Lyon lead Racer away and watches Gray break his ice prison and defeat Racer with his Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow. The three regroup and Sherry is relieved to find that Lyon's falling out with Gray was just a ruse. Suddenly, Racer gets up and tears off his shirt, revealing a bomb which he plans to use to kill himself and the group rather than face defeat. However, Lyon throws himself at Racer, sacrificing himself for his friends, and the two falls off a cliff. Sherry and Gray watch in horror as the bomb explodes. Gray refuses to believe that Lyon is dead and heads to find him while Sherry watches him and begins to look for someone to blame. Later, the first stage of Nirvana is activated, which has the ability to change a person's alignment between light and dark. The light affects Sherry and she begins to look at Gray with evil in her eyes. Gray ignores the light and continues to look for Lyon while Sherry attacks him from behind with her Doll Attack: Wood Doll and knocks him unconscious. She then heads off to find and kill the other members of Fairy Tail to avenge Lyon.38 She later finds Lucy and Natsu after their battle with Angel and prepares to attack them but ends up being stopped by a revived Gray. As Sherry struggles to free herself from Gray's grip, Lyon, battered but alive, arrives. Seeing Lyon, Sherry calms down and passes out, relieved to see him alive. Subsequently, the hold Nirvana has over her is broken and she returns to normal. She is later seen unconscious and being carried by Lyon while Gray and the others head to stop Nirvana. Sherry later revives and is seen together with Ren Akatsuki on Blue Pegasus' Airship, Christina, using her Doll Magic together with his Air Magic to hold up the Ship. However, the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's Magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground. After the Oración Seis is defeated and Nirvana is stopped, the Allied Forces regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild. When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip (while blushing), while Sherry tells him that he should go (also blushing). The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds. After the battle with Oración Seis, Sherry is given a mission to denounce a dictator. On her way, she is challenged by a man known as Hidetada. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands on top of a rock golem. After the announcer calls her name Makes the rock golem sweep its hands as the camera zooms to Sherry who says "I suppose that means women, can stay and fight?" Special Moves Doll Attack: Wood Doll (Neutral) Sherry takes control of a tree and animates it into a tree puppet, which she uses to attack her target. Doll Attack: Mud Doll (Side) Sherry creates a monster of mud to jump onto the opponent and damage him/her. Doll Attack: Cloud Doll (Up) Sherry makes a puppet of clouds carry her into the air. Doll Attack: Carpet Doll (Down) Sherry gains control of a carpet, which she can use to knock a person standing on it off balance. Doll Attack: Rock Doll (Hyper Smash) Sherry gathers together a group of rocks and forms it into a golem of sorts which she rides on. Using A, the golem will do heavy punches. Using B, the golem will throw rocks. Using B+A, the golem will shoulder charge the opponent. After 30 seconds, the golem shatters. Doll Attack: Weapon Doll (Final Smash) Sherry gathers a bundle of melee weapons and projectile weapons to form a large weapon golem. The golem then slashes its sharp projectile weapons eight times, then fires its bullets, arrows and boomerangs five times. It then drops a small but powerful bomb that will explode in a Nova-like fashion. Victory Aniamtions #Sherry makes a doll of swords and makes its slashes the weapons, then says "I have been born anew by the power of love!" #Sherry makes a doll of vegetables and it scatters tomatoes and corn. She then says "I could never love you." #Sherry makes a tree puppet then jumps on top of it saying "Guess that calls for a little romance." On-Screen Appearance Sherry appears out of a carpet and says "I was hoping you Fairies haven't forgotten who I am." Trivia *Sherry's rival is Ieyasu Tokugawa's son and successor, Hidetada. *Sherry Blendy shares her English voice actress with Shigure Kosaka, Ashley Olsen of the Mary-Kate and Ashley pair, Ashei, Francesca Lucchini, Maki, Yomi, Natsu Ayuhara, Mian and Ako Tamaki. *Sherry Blendy shares her French voice actress with Sabrina Spellman, Bisca Connell, Zeno Bell of the Zeno and Dufort pair, Linkle and Sindel. *Sherry Blendy shares her German voice actress with Sex Pistols, Blossom, Rhydon, Pharah, Tsubaki Yayoi and Kira. *Sherry Blendy shares her Arabic voice actress with Sophia XL, Jirachi, Fi, Elza, Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Artemis, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Emi Yusa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Josie Rizal, Perona, Nurse Joy, Lucy Heartfilia, Queen Hisstocrat, Yami, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Kasumi Todoh, I-No, Linkle and Milinda Brantini. *Sherry Blendy shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Erza Scarlet, Master Chloe, Tao Ren, S. Beauty, Fizz X3, Clementine, Mallow, Joshu Kasei, Lilynette Gingerback, Corrin B, Celebu, Mirajane Strauss, Riannon, Ochako Uraraka, Rangiku Matsumoto, Flare Corona, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Mashiro Kuna. *All of Sherry's moves have the word "doll" in them. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters